


Fate

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo asks Heero about their relationship, with a surprising response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

It is early evening and Duo is in one of his introspective moods. He is pondering life and its meaning as he doodles in his sketch book. Heero seems oblivious to Duo’s inner musings as he sits in an armchair across the room. Duo glances at him, and the question is on his lips before he can stop himself.

“Do you think it was fate for us to get together?” he asks.

Heero looks up from his reading and considers his partner. “No,” he says simply, turning back to his book.

Something painful squeezes Duo’s gut, but he grins through it. He has to calmly remind himself that Heero Yuy does not do lovey-dovey. He does very few emotions, really. Duo should just be grateful that he is able to emote enough to allow Duo to call him his boyfriend. And of course there are base physical needs to which even Heero Yuy is not immune. Duo allows a self-deprecating chuckle to escape.

He knows the relationship is a sham. Yes, they share a bed like a normal couple. They live together and divvy up the chores like a normal couple. Once in a while Heero will even let them hold hands, impervious to the stares and whispers that would bother lesser men. But try as he might, they will never be like a normal couple. The relationship exists because Duo puts every fiber of his being into it. Heero likely couldn’t be bothered about it, except for the physical relief he very thoroughly enjoys. Duo can at least be proud of his accomplishments in _that_ arena. But Duo Maxwell needs something much more intimate than sex. Heero says that he loves him, an automatic response to Duo’s own earnest proclamations. But there is no real emotion behind it that Duo can detect. And he is well-versed in the language of Heero Yuy.

Still, Duo is a glutton for punishment. Quatre would call him a masochist, but Duo has yet to get Heero to indulge in that little idea to truly test the theory. He quickly pulls his thoughts from the bedroom and studies his partner. He prepares to put his heart through the wringer once again, like the martyr he is sickeningly becoming. “You don’t think we were destined to be together?” he asks, attempting a playful tone.

Heero makes a noise of irritation before closing his book, finger caught between the pages to mark his place. He looks up and levels a long suffering stare at the braided ex-pilot. Duo simply grins. “No, I don’t.” Duo swallows the pain and the “why” that tries to escape his throat. But Heero is not turning back to his book. He frowns in puzzlement as he watches Duo, and the long-haired man feels a moment of panic at the thought that maybe he is not able to hide as much as he thinks.

Absently, Heero replaces his finger with a bookmark and sets his reading down on the table. He studies his partner, and Duo visibly gulps at the intense gaze. Heero cocks his head to the side and his features soften so minutely that no one but Duo would notice. “Fate and destiny imply that there is no choice. I have chosen to be with you. So no, I do not believe it is fate.”

The words are simple, and straight to the point, and—all Heero. Duo’s ill-conceived pain ebbs and is replaced by a much more pleasant flutter. He flashes Heero a genuine smile. The other man sighs but returns a small smile of his own. He lifts his eyebrow in silent question and Duo waves his hand toward the book. Heero shakes his head, slight confusion evident on his face, and turns back to his reading.

Smile still in place, Duo turns back to his sketches.


End file.
